Jak poznałem Czarnego Pana
by Balsamist
Summary: Świat magii wali się. Wybraniec ginie, jednak nie w taki sposób, jaki podaje Dumbledore. Co zrobią obie strony barykady mając przed sobą coś, co może zmienić oblicze całej wojny?
1. Prolog

Zaklął pod nosem, obserwując gromadzące się nad budynkiem, czarne jak smoła chmury. Wszędzie dookoła było cicho, choć nie mógł się dziwić, zważając na późną godzinę. Powinien zejść wreszcie z wieży astronomicznej, ale nie mógł. A może nie chciał…? Zacisnął zęby. Miał dość. Ten przeklęty starzec… nic mu nie mówił. Jak miał wygrać ślepy na wszystko dookoła?

Chciał uciec z tej złotej klatki. Choćby kosztowało go to życie. Miał dość jego przeklętych manipulacji. Zacisnął pięści wstając z zimnego kamienia. Niebo przecięła biała błyskawica. Zawisła na niebie tylko na kilka sekund, ale to wystarczyło, by znienawidził piękny wcześniej widok. Za bardzo przypominała mu jego bliznę.

Zaklął jeszcze raz, gdy w jego głowie narodził się chory pomysł. Kolejny chory plan ucieczki z miejsca, w którym tak bardzo nie chciał być. To nie był jego czas, jego miejsce. Jego przeszłość wysysała z niego życie, ale czego mógł się spodziewać? Tego, że ktoś otworzy przed nim swoje ramiona…? Ofiaruje zrozumienie, przestanie oceniać…?

Prychnął. To było głupie i naiwne. Uderzył pięściami w kamienną barierkę. Jego ręce zesztywniały na chwilę, z powodu uderzenia. Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i przyjrzał się jej. Jego przyjaciółka. Miał ją od 6 lat. Widział na niej ślady po różnych przygodach i latach zwykłego użytkowania. Ile razy prawie ją złamał lub uszkodził?

Chwycił oba jej końce dłońmi i zgiął jak mógł najmocniej. Drewno pękło z oporem. Czuł jak coś w nim skręca się z bólu i odrazy dla samego siebie. Jakby stracił coś ważnego. Wyrzucił dwie części w dół, nie patrząc za nimi. Uśmiechnął się gorzko, chwytając czarne włos swoimi własnymi dłońmi i ciągnąc je tak, by zabolało. Chyba naprawdę oszalał. Nie potrafił myśleć, choć nic nie wziął… Czy rozpacz może oślepić aż tak mocno? Pozbawić wszystkiego co ludzkie?

Hermiona. Powinien napisać do niej list, przynajmniej ten ostatni, i przeprosić. Za to, że nie będzie go przy niej, gdy coś się stanie. Za to, że nie był dość silny, by być ich przywódcą. Przeprosić, bo zawiódł. I, na koniec, błagać o wybaczenie za wszystkie błędy, które będą zawarte w tym liście.

Powinien pożegnać jeszcze jedną osobę. Tą wyjątkową, choć tak okrutną, wpatrzoną w kogo innego. Osobę, którą skrzywdził wiele razy i nie mógł jej już odzyskać. Tej jednej rzeczy nie mógł przeboleć. Draco… Dlaczego to musiało się tak skończyć? Gdyby tylko wziął jego dłoń… Gdyby nie oceniał… To wszystko mogłoby być inne. Może nawet lepsze.

Wspiął się na barierkę, czując chłodny wiatr na skórze. Miał nadzieję, że nie wygląda jak idiota. Zaśmiał się gorzko, czując jak łzy wymykają się z jego oczu. Zacisnął powieki i potrząsnął głową. Przestawił stopę i poślizgnął się. Gdy spadał, słyszał jak w głowę rozdziera mu własny krzyk. Upadł na ziemię głową w dół.

Tak zginął Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył.


	2. Chapter 1

Spojrzał na płaczącą przyjaciółkę. Nienawidził jej łez. Nie chciał patrzeć na przezroczyste okrągłe krople, które powoli toczyły się po jej policzkach prosto z przeszklonych oczu. Była dla niego jak siostra i cierpiał patrząc na jej smutek. Usiadł obok niej na ławeczce przed czarnym nagrobkiem. Nie znał go za dobrze, ale Aileen musiała go bardzo kochać. Podał jej jedną słuchawkę nakazując włożyć ją spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna spełniła jego polecenie. Otarła łzy mokrym rękawem, po czym przymknęła je i oparła o niego. Czarnowłosy objął ją w pasie otaczając przyjemnym ciepłem.

„Jego duch stał obok, patrzył na jej łzy.

Dotykał policzka, lecz nie czuła nic...

'Wróciłem do Ciebie, stoję tu, jak dawniej!

Chciałbym Cię przytulić - kocham Ciebie Skarbie!

Śmierć zabrała mnie, lecz moja dusza pozostała.

Obiecałem Ci, że nigdy nie zostaniesz sama!

A to uczucie było zawsze silniejsze od śmierci...

Nikt nie rozerwie tej więzi!"

Spotkajmy się, znów, po drugiej stronie...

Nie mogę znieść myśli, że to już koniec...*

Odsunęła się od niego. Patrzył jak z jej oczu wypływa coraz więcej łez. Przygarnął ją do siebie ramieniem całując opiekuńczo w czubek głowy.

-Dziękuję Jace.- Powiedziała cicho dziewczyna wtulając się w niego i mocząc jego koszulkę łzami.- Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś.

-Przecież wiesz, że zawsze będę.- Odpowiedział pewnie. Nigdy nie wahał się powtarzając to zapewnienie.

/

Spojrzał na dziewczynę stojącą przed sobą z uśmiechem. Czerwono włosa płakała rzewnie. Motyl, którego przed chwilą trzymała w dłoniach znów wolny tańczył w powietrzu przed jej twarzą. Dziewczynę wydawało się, że mały owad o pięknie ubarwionych skrzydełkach drwi sobie z niej.

-Nie płacz. Ja nie odlecę.- Powiedział stając blisko niej i patrząc ciepło w zapłakane oczy.

-Obiecujesz?- Spytała patrząc na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami. Siedmiolatek wyciągnął do niej mały palec. Dziewczyna chwyciła go niepewnie swoim.

-Na zawsze zostanę przy tobie.- Powiedział przytulając ją do ciebie. Dziewczynka objęła go ściskając w piąstkach jego koszulkę.

Wiatr zawiał mocniej i dwójka dzieci powoli zaczęła rozmywać się w jej świadomości. Jace od początku był jej aniołem. Był przy niej od początku. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

Gdy miała 13 lat chciała go nakłonić na jedną noc w łóżku, ale chłopak nawet się do niego nie zbliżył. On naprawdę spadł jej z nieba. Opiekował się nią. Jej rodzice widzieli w nim zięcia, ale w głębi duszy wiedzieli, że nie ma na to szans.

Jonathan nie miał rodziny, nie miał przeszłości. Żył chwilą. Czasem chciała być tak wolna jak on, ale chciała też wiedzieć, co się z nim działo kiedyś.

Na początku sądziła, że chłopak był tylko marą. Przychodził, gdy go potrzebowała, ale nie spędzał z nią dużo czasu. Przekonała, się o tym, że naprawdę żyje, dopiero, gdy miała dwanaście lat i zobaczyła go w małej kawiarni na rogu ulicy. Gdy przysiadła się do niego po raz pierwszy przedstawił się. Pokazał jej nawet gdzie mieszka. Była szczęśliwa.

Nigdy nie wierzyła w anioły, ale Jace okazał się jednym z nich. Miał łagodny, ciepły, głęboki głos, piękne błyszczące, tętniące chęcią życia oczy i uśmiech, który niejedną dziewczynę przyprawiał o roztopienie serca. Zazdrościła mu. w głębi serca sama chciała być takim aniołem jak on, ale jemu przychodziło to z taką łatwością, że odpuściła sobie konkurowanie z nim.

Za namową jej rodziców chłopak zaczął chodzić do szkoły, ale zajęcia okazały się dla niego za łatwe. Jace chwytał w ręce każdą napotkaną książkę. Za każdym razem siedział czytając ją, póki nie przyswoił sobie wszystkich informacji.

Nie przyznałaby się nigdy na głos, ale podejrzewała swojego przyjaciela o bycie gejem. Jace wyglądał jak młody bóg, ale nie widziała go z dziewczyną ani razu

Czarnowłosy zarabiał na czynsz malując i pracując. Mając do dyspozycji dziesięć puszek ze sprayem potrafił stworzyć arcydzieło. Podziwiała go. Miał mnóstwo talentów i pasji, a do tego dochodziła ponad przeciętna wiedza. Do tego był niesamowicie przystojny i opiekuńczy. Idealny.

Wstali i ruszyli z stronę wyjścia. Z dala od bramy Aileen wyjęła lusterko i poprawiła lekko rozmazany makijaż. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej lekko.

-Może lody?- Spytał z nonszalanckim uśmiechem.

-Lubisz mnie tuczyć, co?- Na jej ustach pojawił się zadziorny uśmieszek. Do jej czerwonych oczu znów powrócił blask.

Jej anioł.

Nie odda go nikomu, nie pozwoli mu odejść.

Choćby musiała przywiązać go do siebie.

-Bardzo Ai.- Pociągnął ją za rękę w stronę jej ulubionej cukierni. Weszli do małej kawiarenki nie daleko cmentarza. Jej spokojne, pogodne wnętrze zawsze ją uspokajało. Zerknęła na Jace'a, który już stał przy kasie i zamawiał to, co chciała.

*Verba-Młode Wilki 7


	3. Chapter 2

Jace podszedł do komody i otworzył ostatnią szufladę. Wyjął z niej długi płaszcz i koronkowe majtki. Skrzywił się na sam ich widok. Nie chciał ich zakładać, ale jakoś musiał zdobyć pieniądze. Nie miał też zamiaru wracać do sierocińca. Rozebrał się do naga i ubrał koronkową bieliznę i obcisłe rurki. Nie zakładał koszulki, bo to i tak nie miało znaczenia.

Zarzucił na siebie płaszcz, buty i wyszedł z małego mieszkania zamykając je na klucz. Mieszkał w samym centrum miasta, a do klubu miał zaledwie dwie ulice. Nie było to daleko, ale marzył o tym, by mieć więcej czasu na psychiczne przygotowanie się do tego. Nie lubił być prostytutką.

Wślizgnął się na zaplecze pokazując gorylowi przepustkę. Od razu w swoje ręce chwyciły go zajmujące się końcowym efektem bliźniaczki. Lee i Kim miały bzika na punkcie drobnych kobiecych chłopców i Jace już dawno darował sobie nakładanie makijażu w domu.

Jace połknął dwie tabletki leżące w misce. Środki przeciwbólowe, bez których nie przeżyłaby żadna zabawka. Zawsze brał podwójną ilość. To otępiało jego zmysły na tyle, że mógł myśleć jednocześnie nie czując bólu tylko mrowienie. Było to również niebezpieczne. Jeśli rana krwawiłaby całą noc mogło się to skończyć jego śmiercią. Oczywiście było to prawie niemożliwe. Nawet jeśli tylko wmawiał sobie ,że było.

Wszedł do zielonego pokoju. Ten kolor go uspokajał i pozwalał schować obrzydzenie do samego siebie na dno świadomości. Nie chciał widzieć się w „pracy". Nie cierpiał, gdy klienci stawiali go przed lustrem i kazali na siebie patrzeć. Wtedy udawanie zadowolonego stawało się niemożliwe.

Drzwi otworzyły się w momencie, gdy zaczynał rozlewać drogiego szampana. Podobno miał zająć się kimś niezwykle bogatym. Cieszył się, że jego szef zleca mu najlepszych klientów. To oznaczało więcej pieniędzy, choć niekiedy gorsze traktowanie. Nawet dość często. Przynajmniej potem szef nie narzekał na to, że przez kilka dni nie pracuje.

Odwrócił się w stronę swojego klienta z niewinnym uśmiechem, który rezerwował specjalnie na takie okazje. Trym razem zamiast tłustego staruszka zobaczył przystojnego mężczyznę koło dwudziestki. Zaskoczyło go to, ale przecież każdy musi jakoś rozładować stres.

Orzechowe włosy okalały spokojnie twarz mężczyzny. Jonathan wziął od niego płaszcz. Nie umknęło mu zadowolone spojrzenie oczu o niesamowitym kolorze. Były czerwone jak wino? Nie, bardziej przypominały świeżą krew. Były piękne. Kuszące i niebezpieczne.

Nigdy nie był idealny. Bity w sierocińcu zawsze był słaby. Od kiedy miał pięć lat wokół niego zawsze działy się okropne rzeczy. Nie wiedział czy ma gdzieś rodzinę. Nie pamiętał nawet swojego imienia. To, które teraz nosił było jedynie przypadkową nazwą.

Podał jeden z wysokich kieliszków klientowi. Obserwował mężczyznę pijącego alkohol. Czuł jak z ust wymyka mu się jedna kropla szampana. Mężczyzna chwycił jego brodę i zlizał zagubioną krople. Spojrzał w czerwone oczy i przez jego głowę przemknął alarmujący sygnał, ale zignorował go szybko skupiając się na pracy.

Jego usta zawędrowały do tych młodego chłopaka. Znalazł takie ciało w podrzędnym burdelu. Już wiedział, czemu nagle to miejsce stało się popularne. Chłopak był naprawdę piękny. Odłożył swoją szklankę na stolik za chłopakiem, a potem zabrał mu z ręki drugą.

Jego usta smakowały słodko i Tom mógłby całować je w nieskończoność. Odsunął się od niego na chwilę. Położył dłonie na delikatnej talii. Miał naprawdę piękne ciało. Wykorzystywane przez wielu ludzi, ale nadal zadziwiająco niewinne. Tak jakby mimo wszystko pozostało czyste i nieskażone.

-Jak masz na imię?- Spytał. Czarnowłosy zdziwił się pytaniem. Klienci nie chcieli znać jego imienia, nie interesowało ich to, kim jest. Ważne było jego ciało.

-Jace.- Odpowiedział cicho, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu.- Z tego, co wiem przyszedłeś tu robić coś innego.

-Lubię inteligentnych kochanków.- Jace zabrał się za rozpinanie guzików białej, miękkiej w dotyku koszuli. Musiała być bardzo droga, ale kto ubiera się tak na spotkanie z prostytutką? Podziwiał blady, umięśniony tors klienta.- Poza tym wolę, żebyś jęczał moje imię.

Ostatnie zdanie wysyczał nieświadomie. Jace spojrzał na niego zdzwiony. Syk nie przeszkadzał mu w usłyszeniu słów.

-Więc powiedz mi jak masz na imię.- Odpowiedział klękając przed nim. Tym razem to jego kochanek patrzył się na niego dziwnie. Patrzył na chłopaka z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i wsunął palce w miękkie, czarne kosmyki.

Nie sądził, że spotka kogoś takiego, a szczególnie w takim miejscu. Jace zsunął spodnie razem z bielizną i ostrożnie polizał główkę. Tom zamruczał, gdy język chłopaka nawilżał jego męskość.

-Mam na imię Tom.- Powiedział cicho czując, że inaczej głos by go zawiódł. Jace dłonią masował jego przyrodzenie. Jeden ze zgrabnych palców odsunął się od reszty z zaczął masować mężczyznę za jądrami.

W tym czasie jego głowa przesuwała się drażniąco po całym naprężonym członku. Czasem zatrzymywał się ssąc intensywnie główkę, językiem masując czubek.

-Starczy.- Tom delikatnie odsunął jego głowę i podniósł Jace'a. Obrócił się trzymając chłopaka i popchnął na stojące niedaleko łóżko. Niemal z uwielbieniem patrzył na odsłoniętego całkowicie kochanka leżącego na chłodnej, śliskiej, zielonej pościeli. Wyglądał pięknie na tle tej zieleni

W pokoju było bardzo ciepło, ale nie duszno. Tom był delikatny i to bardzo. Jakby chłopak pod nim był ze szkła. Jakby trzymał w sowich ramionach bardzo delikatną lalkę z cienkiej porcelany.

-Weź mnie.- Poprosił cicho. Tom ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że chłopak nie jest w ogóle podniecony. Lubił wyzwania, ale to nie było normalne.

Zaczął całować szyję chłopaka, co chwilę zostawiając na niej malinki. Polizał sutek chłopaka, a z ust czarnowłosego wydobyło się słabe mruknięcie. Pocałował go przelotnie w usta jedną dłonią pieszcząc sutek, a drugą głaszcząc policzek chłopaka.

-Mmmm…- mruknął niewyraźnie Jace, gdy usta Toma wróciły do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia. Palce mężczyzny wyślizgnęły się z jego włosów i teraz uspokajająco głaskały biodro.

Tom zszedł pocałunkami niżej. Z zadowoleniem zanotował półtwardego członka swojego nowego kochanka.

Zsunął z niego niezasłaniające niczego majtki, które w tej chwili były jego największym wrogiem. Polizał penisa chłopaka otrzymując w nagrodę przeciągły jęk i proszące wypchnięcie bioder.

Każdą pieszczotę nagradzały jęki i pomruki. 'Chcę usłyszeć więcej.' Pomyślał liżąc końcem języka czubek główki. Czuł pierwsze krople słodkiego nasienia chłopaka.

Jace zaciskał palce na pościeli czując jak ciepłe usta Toma oplatają jego członka. Mężczyzna wsunął nawilżony palec w chłopaka. Jace spiął się tylko na sekundę, by potem rozłożyć nogi szerzej z cichym westchnieniem.

Tom odsunął się od niego dodając dwa następne palce. Uznając, że jest już dobrze przygotowany pochylił się nad nim i wsunął delikatnie. Widział jak na prześcieradło spływa kilka powstrzymywanych łez.

Przytulił chłopaka i poczuł jak wtula głowę w zagłębienie jego szyi. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu czuł, że ta chwila była bardzo intymna dla nich obu. Zapragnął mieć to cudowne ciało tylko dla siebie.

Poruszał się powoli czując jak mięśnie na jego członku powoli się rozluźniają. Mimo to i tak czuł, że jest za duży dla młodego ciała.

-Mocniej…proszę.- Usłyszał cicho prośbę tuż przy uchu. Spełniał prośby chłopaka czując, że obaj długo nie wytrzymają. Wiedział, że Jace oddycha coraz ciężej.

Chwilę potem mięśnie na jego członku zacisnęły się gwałtownie. Jęknął rozlewając się we wnętrzu Jace'a. Opadł na chłopaka. Słyszał świszczący oddech.

-Dobrze się czujesz?- Położył się obok kochanka i obserwował nierówno pracującą klatkę piersiową. Jace był blady. Spojrzał na niego swoimi złotymi oczami i uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Dziękuję.- Przeciągnął się ziewając.

-Za, co?- Spytał Tom mrugając szybko.

-Dawno nie było mi tak dobrze.- Podniósł się sycząc cicho. Tom podbiegł do niego widząc spływającą po jego udach krew. Objął go silnym, umięśnionym ramieniem.

-Uważaj.- Wziął chłopaka na ręce jednym spojrzeniem uciszając wszystkie protesty.

-Cały się lepie.- Powiedział chłopak przytulając się do niego.- Nie powinieneś się mną zajmować.

-Głupi jesteś.- Powiedział rozbawiony sadzając chłopaka w wannie i odkręcając kran.- Raz na jakiś czas ktoś cię może porozpieszczać.

-Odsuń się trochę.- Powiedział Tom wchodząc do środka i siadając za chłopakiem. Oparł się o wannę, a Jace usadowił się między jego nogami. Tom splótł dłonie na jego brzuchu.

Czarnowłosy wychylił się, by chwycić płyn, ale ten mimo wysiłku pozostawał poza zasiągiem. Nagle wskoczył do ręki chłopaka. Chłopak spojrzał na niego niepewnie i wyraźnie się wystraszył.

-Wiesz, co zrobiłeś?- Spytał patrząc chłopakowi prosto w oczy.

-Znowu zachowałem się jak dziwadło.- Westchnął.

'Dziwadło. Przecież to było nienormalne. Ja od dawna jestem nienormalny.' Pomyślał błagając, by Tom zignorował zajście.

-Jakie dziwadło? To było niesamowite. Nie sądziłem, że znajdę tu kogoś, kto umie posługiwać się magią.- Powiedział z uśmiechem.- To dziwne, że nikt tego nie zauważył, a szczególnie ministerstwo.

-O, czym ty mówisz?- Spytał przekrzywiając głowę.

-Potem ci to wyjaśnię słodziutki.- Powiedział wylewając na dłonie żel pod prysznic. Wmasowywał go delikatnie w drobne ciało. Jace po chwili zrobił to samo. Potem niespodziewanie wtulił się w mężczyznę. Było mu tak ciepło.-Nie zasypiaj mi tu.

-Przepraszam.-Czuł jak strumień letniej wody zmywa z niego lekką, białą pianę. Czuł się o wiele lepiej. Podniósł się sycząc. Tyłek nadal go bolał. Nie była to wina Toma.

Mężczyzna wyszedł z wanny i jak najbardziej starał się zmniejszyć dyskomfort kochanka. Zaprowadził go do łóżka. Ułożyli się koło siebie, a Tom otulił go ramieniem szepcząc usypiające słowa.


	4. Chapter 3

Drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i stanął w nich wysoki barczysty mężczyzna. Obok niego stał podstarzały mężczyzna w jedwabnym garniturze.- Jace, masz klienta.- Powiedział patrząc na chłopaka z wyższością.

-Dziś miałem mieć tylko jednego na całą noc.- odpowiedział markotnie. Oparł głowę na poduszce i wtulił się w ciepłe ramiona. Nie chciał odchodzić, tak było dobrze. Nie zanosiło się też na drugą rundę, więc mógłby przespać całą noc bez koszmarów.

-On cię skrzywdził?- spytał Tom szeptem. Jace zarumienił się i wtulił w niego mocniej. Nie chciał o tym mówić. Z jednej strony powinien się do tego przyzwyczaić, jednak mówienie o innych mężczyzna w łóżku było złe.

-Zmiana planów. Przyślemy tu kogoś innego.- Powiedział właściciel przekraczając próg pokoju.

-Nie zgadzam się.- powiedział twardo Tom. Jace zadrżał słysząc jego władczy ton. Tom podał mu swoja koszulę, która dla niskiego chłopaka była przydługa i o wiele za duża. Sam założył spodnie i czarny płaszcz.

-Mamy kogoś ważniejszego od ciebie.- warknął właściciel. Interesy były dla niego ważniejsze niż wszystko inne.

-Założysz się?- do pokoju weszło pięciu mężczyzn w długich, czarnych płaszczach z maskami na twarzach przepychając się w drzwiach z ochroniarzami. Wyglądali na bardzo inteligentnych mimo swojej siły.- Nie lubię jak ktoś przerywa mi miłe chwile.

-Jak śmiesz?!- Warknął oburzony mężczyzna. Jak on śmiał tak się do niego wyrażać?

-Normalnie.- Odpowiedział dobierając się do szyi Jace'a.- Wiesz, że mogę ci go zabrać. Zaoferuje mu dwa razy więcej niż tu.

-Nie możesz!- Mina mężczyzny zrzedła.- Jace się na to nie zgodzi, prawda mały?

-Nie sądzę, by po takim traktowaniu chciał tu jeszcze zostać. Nie może sam wstać.- Powiedział znów całując oczarowanego chłopaka. Jace czuł jak jego umysł otula delikatna mgiełka. Po chwili spał już w ramionach Toma.- Słodkich snów piękny.

Spojrzał na gospodarza starającego się przekonać niezadowolonego klienta. Biznesmen wymachiwał rękami w oburzeniu. Nie cierpiał takich ludzi. Tylko oni byli ważni.

-Przepraszam, ale proszę o wyjście i zostawienie tu Jace'a.- Powiedział gospodarz rozkładając ręce.

-Długo tu nie zostanie. Obiecuję.- Jace uchylił powieki nie czując już przyjemnego ciepła.

-Tom?- Spytał niemo. Spojrzał na uśmiechającego się obleśnie staruszka i natychmiast wtulił się w czerwonookiego. Jego ciało się trzęsło, gdy zauważył szefa.

-Spokojnie słodziutki.- Pogłaskał go po głowie kradnąc z ust chłopca buziaka.- Chcesz się stąd wydostać? Mogę sprawić, że oni wszyscy zapomną, że kiedykolwiek tu byłeś.

-Chce zostać z tobą.- odpowiedział chłopak- Ale to moja praca.

-Ja ci będę płacić, nie martw się.- Uśmiechnął się do niego.- To jak?

-Zrób to.- Powiedział cicho. Z przerażeniem patrzył jak dwójka mężczyzn upada na posadzkę martwa trafiona zielonymi płomieniami.- Co ty…?

-To nic kochanie.- Jace poczuł jak szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka sprawia, że jego żołądek zawiązuje się w supeł, a z płuc ucieka całe powietrze. Podskoczył lekko w ramionach mężczyzny, gdy stopy Tom'a uderzyły w posadzkę. Rozejrzał się po holu, który był niesamowity.

Czuł się jak kopciuszek, który znalazł brakujący pantofelek, a potem został zaprowadzony do zamku. Kryształowy żyrandol zwisał ze środka sufitu. Srebrne, misternie zdobione odnogi prowadziły do świeczek z migającymi płomieniami. Ściany pomalowane były na zielono, a ozdobne listwy przypominały zmatowiałe, rzeźbione srebro. Podłoga składała się z czarnych, błyszczących płytek.

Zbladł widząc w nich odbicie swoje i Tom'a. Odwrócił się czując jak jego serce bije jak szalone. Spojrzał w czerwone oczy osadzone w łysej czaszce. Zielonkawa skóra i brak nosa przyprawiały go o mdłości. Tom uśmiechnął się, a raczej wykrzywił usta. Upuścił chłopaka na ziemie z satysfakcją patrząc na jego przerażoną minę.

Pochylił się nad nim z kieszeni długiej, czarnej szaty wyciągając obręcz. Jace rozszerzonymi w szoku oczami patrzył jak mężczyzna rozdziela ją na trzy mniejsze.

-Mam tu coś specjalnie dla ciebie.- Powiedział syczącym głosem przyprawiając chłopaka o drżenie. Dwie bransoletki znalazły się na jego nadgarstkach, a jedna na szyi. Spojrzał w szeroko otwarte złote oczy. Nagle między szyją i nadgarstkami Jace'a, a ręką Tom'a pojawił się łańcuch. Mężczyzna pociągnął go chcąc, by wstał. Jace spełnił polecenie zbyt zdezorientowany, by się stawiać.

Czuł strach przenikający jego kości tak samo jak zimno, które wnikało w niego coraz bardziej w miarę jak schodzili po schodach. Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna przed nim nie miał zamiaru go zabić.

Weszli do wielkiej komnaty. Na podwyższeniu stał tron, a po prawej stronie znajdowały się żelazne drzwi. Ku przerażeniu chłopaka zbliżyli się do nich. Żelazo pokrywało całą powierzchnię nie zostawiając żadnego otworu, który wentylowałby pomieszczenie.

Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi, sprawiając, że Jace automatycznie zaczął się szarpać, nie chcąc wejść do pomieszczenia. Wyglądało jakby sam diabeł, wciągał go do wrót piekła. Może tak właśnie było. Czuł się już jak kopciuszek, a teraz jak grzesznik. Wężowaty mężczyzna pociągnął go do środka jakby nie był dla niego żadną przeszkodą. Mimo, że chłopak złapał się framugi drzwi, ta okazała się śliska, co zaowocowało upadkiem na stopnie. Poczuł jak przewraca się do tyłu i tyłem głowy uderza w każdy próg.

Słyszał jak krew buzuje mu w uszach i jedyne, co było wstanie „przekrzyczeć" ten dźwięk to nierównomierne kołatanie jego własnego serca. Czuł jak uderza w coraz to nowe schodki, ale nie mógł się nawet obrócić. Najbardziej bolała go głowa. Miał nadzieję, że to się szybko skończy. Błagał o to w myślach czując w ustach metalicznie smakującą krew. Tego smaku nie zapomni nigdy. W końcu skończyły się schody.

Przekrzywił głowę w bok czują jak coś lepkiego oblepia mu policzek. Wzdrygnął się widząc krew i zacisnął powieki nie chcąc wiedzieć, z czego pochodzi. Mimowolnie w jego głowie zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy, które za wszelką cenę starał się zakopać na dnie pamięci.

Wiedział, że o tym nie zapomni, ale chciał uciec.

Teraz wiedział, że już nie ucieknie.

Mógł tylko otworzyć lub zamknąć oczy.

Niezależnie od tego, co zrobi czeka go koszmar.

Koszmar rzeczywistości z szansą na dalsze życie lub koszmar wspomnień, gdzie na końcu czyha na niego nic innego jak szaleństwo.


	5. Chapter 4

Uchylił powieki przechylając głowę do góry. Czuł słodki odór zgnilizny, od którego jego żołądek wariował.

Starał się odwrócić swoje myśli od tego, co czuł w tej chwili. Musiał uciec od strachu, przecież robił to już wielokrotnie. Pamiętał jak to się zawsze odbywało zanim uciekł z tamtego miejsca.

Od dawna nie widział swojej jedynej rodziny. Osiem lat. Teraz pewnie są już kupką kości, jeśli miał być precyzyjny to trzema. Nadal nie mógł zapomnieć, co się stało. Z jednej strony poczuł ulgę w momencie, w którym byli martwi, ale…

Trzymając w dłoni nóż czuł się winny. Jego sumienie jednak zostało zastąpione instynktem. Czuł się jak zwierzę. Potem, gdy go znaleźli- kłamał. Kłamał jak z nut, byleby tylko uniknąć odpowiedzialności.

Później w sierocińcu wcale nie było lepiej. Wielokrotnie starsi polowali na młodszych, a opiekunowie chronili tylko gromadkę swoich pupili. W poprzednim życiu, które cały czas starał się zostawić za sobą. Z marnym skutkiem.

Aileen. Uśmiechnął się w myślach. Ta dziewczyna miała charakter, mimo, że nie było tego po niej widać. Znali się trzy, może cztery lata, a on i tak miał wrażenie, że o wiele dłużej. Jakby była przyjaciółką, która zniknęła tylko na chwilę.

Ona go nie znała. Nie chciał, żeby go znała. Wygodniej było mu żyć w otoczce swoich kłamstw niż powiedzieć, kim był i co zrobił.

**-Już odlatujesz?- **Usłyszał nad sobą syczenie. **– Jesteś słaby.**

Zorientował się, że w pokoju nadal są dwa osoby z tą różnicą, że wężowego mężczyznę zastąpił wąż.

**-Zamknij się gadzie.-** Syknął w odpowiedzi. Wąż stanął jak wryty. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby miał ludzką twarz, to jego usta pozostawałyby rozdziawione tak jak teraz paszcza. Widział w niej parę kłów, z zapewne, trującą zawartością.

**-Ty mówisz?-** Spojrzał na węża jak na idiotę, co nie było mądrym posunięciem szczególnie, że gad miał kilka metrów długości, masywne cielsko i pełne trucizny kły**.- W języku węży kretynie!**

**-Najwyraźniej tak.-** Mruknął podpierając się na łokciach. Chyba znów zatkał węża, bo ten gapił się na niego jak sroka w gnat.**- C-co?-** Jąknął się.

-Jaki ty jesteś słodki!- Przed nim wyrosła dziewczyna powodując, że chłopak wrzasnął jak opętany cofając się.

-Ubierz się!- Krzyknął zakrywając oczy. Nie chciał patrzeć na gołego węża, to było nienormalne. Nawet jeśli wyglądał bardzo atrakcyjnie. Jej brązowo szare włosy sięgały podłogi, gdy stała przed nim na czworaka. Żółtozielone tęczówki z pionowymi źrenicami wyglądały dość dziwnie w połączeniu z kobiecymi, łagodnymi rysami.

-Mówi ten, co ma na sobie tylko koszule.- Powiedziała obrażona. Roześmiałby się, gdyby nie to, że brodzili w krwi, a wielki wąż nie zamienił nie nagle w „dobrze wyposażoną" kobietę.- Jak masz na imię?

-Jonathan, ale wszyscy mówią mi Jace.- Powiedział opierając się o ścianę z ulgą. Już nawet nie przeszkadzała mu wszechobecna krew. Mięśnie bolały go niemiłosiernie po serii tortur. Był cały oblepiony krwią, swoją i nie tylko.

-Nie no, nie mogę cię zjeść.- Jęknęła dziewczyna sprawiając, że czarnowłosy pobladł i patrzył na nią złotymi oczami jak przestraszony kot.- Jesteś za bardzo słodziachny!

-K-kim ty jesteś?- Spytał drżącym głosem. To było jak chory sen.

-Nagini, chowaniec Tom'a.- Powiedziała.- Możesz go też nazywać Czarnym Panem, Lordem Voldemortem i Tym-Który-Nazywa-Się-Przez-Myślniki. Ma wiele różnych imion, a ja lubie je wymyślać. Chcesz spróbować?- Jace błyskawicznie zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

-Można się stąd wydostać.- Dziewczynie w oczach zapłonęły podejrzane ogniki, gdy mu to powiedziała.

-Pewnie!- Pisnęła uradowana.- Tom był dla mnie ostatnio okropny, a ja jestem najedzona.- Chłopak przełknął ślinę.- Mogę cię stąd uwolnić, ale musisz zamienić się w węża.

-Oszalałaś?- Spytał patrząc się na nią jak na chorą wariatkę. Jak niby miał to zrobić? Był tylko człowiekiem, ewentualnie dziwadłem.

-To możliwe. Przypomnij sobie, że rozmawiasz z wężem.- Westchnął. Jednak dziwactwa zdecydowanie nie chcą go puścić. Przez całe życie wisiało nad nim fatum, cholerne przeznaczenie.

-Dobra, ale zanim to zrobię możesz przynieść mi jakieś ubrania i płaszcz?- Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i zasyczała, a po chwili do celi wpłynął mniejszy wąż z ubraniami w wodoodpornym worku.

-Zamienię cię, potem wezmę ciebie i worek.- Powiedziała całując złotowłosego w czoło. Jace poczuł się jakby ktoś wpakował go do bardzo małego pudełka albo przeciągnął przez rurkę. Otworzył oczy zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Poczuł jak zęby otaczają odcinek zaraz ze jego głową.

-To zadziała?- Spytał Nagini. Mimo wszystko nie był pewny czy to się uda, ale co mu pozostało? Bez niej nigdy się nie wydostanie.

-No pewnie! Prześpij się, to długa droga, a ty pewnie jesteś zmęczony i obolały.- Powiedziała łagodnie. Jace poczuł się jakby dziewczyna, z która przed chwilą rozmawiał i wąż były zupełnie różnymi osobami. Zamknął jednak oczy czując przyjemne kołysanie. Jego ogon prześlizgiwał się po rurze bardzo gładko. Nie cierpiał zasypiać w takich warunkach, ale teraz nie miał wyboru.

Odprężył się starając odegnać wszystkie myśli. Chwile później poczuł, jak jego umysł sam kieruje go do krainy snów.


End file.
